


Out of My Head

by casual_distance



Category: Grease (1978), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crossover, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some romances, Dean finds during his senior year at Rydell High, are ostentatious, filled with public arguments and lots of singing, while others are hidden things kept tucked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Destiel Ficlet Challenge](http://destielficletchallenge.tumblr.com/tagged/destielficletchallenge).
> 
> I was [assigned](http://destielficletchallenge.tumblr.com/post/123517920576/prompts) [_Hopelessly Devoted to You_ by Olivia Newton-John from Grease](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzmggUAqePY).
> 
> This fic isn’t intended as a serious representation of a same-sex relationship in the 1950’s so it was given a much lighter treatment that it would have been otherwise.

Dean slid his comb through his hair, twisting and turning his head to make sure nothing was out of place before he tucked the comb into the waistband of his jeans and flicked the collar of his leather jacket up. With a satisfied smirk and a wink at his reflection, Dean snatched up his wallet and headed to the kitchen to get the keys from his dad, grateful the old man had let him borrow the car for the first day of school.

When he arrived at Rydell, Dean found Kenickie, Doody, Putzie, and Sonny jostling each other in front of the main entrance and mouthing off about Kenickie’s summer job. Dean slapped Kenickie’s shoulder in greeting, laughing as Kenickie flicked up the collar of his jacket in protest at the guys’ irreverence.

“Eat me. I’m saving up to get me some wheels.”

“Yeah?” Putzie asked, but then Doody was shouting over them all when he spotted Danny chatting up a girl by the front door.

Dean followed them over, just listening as Danny bragged about this chick he’d met, his voice going soft for a brief moment. The other guys laughed, Sonny leaning over to ask if Danny got laid, but Dean knew that tone. He bit his tongue to keep from calling Danny out and giving himself away. Danny laughed and deflected, looking relieved when the bell rang to signal the start of class. The guys headed into the building, Danny leading the way, but Dean lingered, looking around at the other students as they made their way inside, hoping he’d get just a glimpse of...

Dean spotted Frenchy, dressed head to toe in orange and pink, crossing the grass toward the building with a blond girl who was wearing a yellow sweater to match her yellow skirt and looking nervous. Cas trailed behind them, expression so bland as to be blank, blatantly bored. Dean watched him run a hand through his dark hair, sending it into disarray. He’d never been like Dean, slicking his hair back, but instead let it run wild, and Dean loved it. Cas’s books were tucked under his arm and he wore jeans belted low over his hips and the sweater vest that Dean loved to tease him about, but couldn’t help pulling off him. It was a touch too tight, stretching across the line of his shoulders and the bulges of his biceps. Dean licked his lips, already planning how to wrangle some time alone with Cas.

Cas looked up and caught Dean staring at him. He smirked at the look on Dean’s face, shifting the books in his arms to flex his muscles and drawing Dean’s eyes downward. Dean flicked his gaze up in time to see Cas bite his lower lip, smile barely held in check. He tipped his head down slightly to peer at Dean through his eyelashes for a moment, faking coyness, before he gave up and winked at Dean in tease. A shudder ran down Dean’s spine and he watched Cas disappear into the building after his sister and the new girl, tucking a hand in the back pocket of his jeans, drawing Dean’s attention to the pull of fabric across his ass like the cock tease he was.

 

* * *

 

Somehow Dean had managed to find himself sandwiched between Kenickie and Danny in the front seat of Kenickie’s car while Doody, Putzie, and Sonny perched in the back and sang out of key and off beat. Danny sulked beside him and Kenickie muttered in irritation under his breath. Dean ignored them both to laugh at his friends’ creative lyrics. Kenickie rolled his eyes, groaning in disgust as he jerked the car to a stop in Frenchy’s driveway. 

Next to him, Danny fidgeted nervously, stuttering a request to leave. “Hey. I- I changed my mind. Let’s get out of here.”

Kenickie dropped his head against the steering wheel while Sonny argued back before ignoring Danny’s returned protests and leaning over to slap Putzie’s knee.

“Hey, Putzie, why don’t you call her?”

Danny groaned in Dean’s ear as Putzie stood up on the back seat and shouted at the window for Sandy. It cracked open and, to their surprise, Rizzo squeezed out, climbing down the trellis. Kenickie opened the door of the car and slid out, smoothing down his hair. Dean glanced over at Danny as he slunk further down in his seat, looking as uninterested in this development as Dean was. Putzie, Doody, and Sonny jumped out from the back to join Kenickie and trade insults with Rizzo.

Dean stayed silent as Rizzo leered over Dean’s head at Danny, not wanting to get involved. At Danny’s muttered, “Well, sloppy seconds ain’t my style,” her leer turned into a glare. With a sigh, Danny climbed from the car. Dean followed after him, relieved to have an excuse to break away, waving off Putzie and Doody’s concern.

“I got ‘em,” he said over his shoulder, then to Danny: “Danny, man, come on.”

“Not now, Dean. I’m just gonna walk.”

“You sure?” Dean stopped, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Danny kept walking into the night, waving a hand over his head in dismissal. 

Dean watched him walk away for a moment, making sure he wasn’t going to turn back around, before he doubled back to Frenchy’s house. Putzie, Doody, and Sonny walked down the middle of the street away from the house, cussing Kenickie as they jostled each other around, arguing over who was going to pay for dinner. Dean glanced the opposite direction down the road in time to see Kenickie’s beige car turn a corner out of sight. 

With a grin, Dean headed to the back of the house, scaling the fence and dropping down into the back yard. He found a few rocks and tossed them at Cas’s window. Cas flicked the curtain in acknowledgement and a short time later, he eased the back door open and slid out, looking over his shoulder to make sure his exit went unnoticed. 

Then Cas bounded down the stairs into his arms, pressing his mouth to Dean’s in a hard, hungry kiss.

“Dean,” he groaned.

“I know, baby,” he answered. It’d been too long.

They jerked apart at the click of the back door. Cas grabbed his hand and dragged him around the side of the house, huddling against the wall and pulling Dean into his side. They peered around the corner of the house together to see Sandy lean up against the railing as she started singing.

_“Guess mine is not the first heart broken_  
_My eyes are not the first to cry…”_

Dean frowned at her and glanced at Cas who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“I could hear Frenchy and the others giving her a hard time earlier,” Cas muttered against his ear, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Danny’s really hung up on her,” Dean whispered back, looking around the corner of the house again in time to see Sandy stand up from where she’d been sitting on the steps and wander further into the yard. She knelt by the kiddie pool set up for Frenchy and Cas’s younger siblings.

_“There’s nothing else for me to do…_  
_I’m hopelessly devoted to you._  
_But now there’s nowhere to hide…”_

Dean pulled back and tugged Cas further down the house into the shadows by the fence. He relaxed against the siding and dragged Cas between his legs. Cas slid his arms around Dean’s neck and fell easily into the kiss, pressing his body against Dean’s with a pleased sigh.

Sandy’s voice rose in volume, breaking them apart.

_“But now there’s nowhere to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love aside_  
_I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you…”_

Dean frowned. “Man, do the girls sing as much as the guys do?” he asked Cas.

Cas groaned and dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder. “You have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

Dean stopped in the doorway of the Frosty Palace, surprised to see Danny sitting at the counter instead of the table with the rest of the guys. Dean started for him, only to stop when Danny fidgeted on his stool, glancing over at the jukebox “casually”. Dean followed his line of sight to see Sandy standing there, faithfully pretending to be unaware of Danny. Dean leaned up against the wall, folding his arms over his chest to watch in amusement as Danny approached Sandy and Sandy ignored him. It was quite beautiful the way she looked at him dismissively, blond ponytail bobbing as she punched the numbers to her choice. Dean gagged as _Freddy My Love_ started playing. Sandy waved at her date and, after a short exchange, left Danny fussing at the jukebox for a moment before he stormed out of the diner, nearly knocking shoulders with Dean.

Dean sighed and followed Danny outside to find him pacing by the corner of the diner, kicking the tiled wall and grumbling under his breath.

“What’d she say to get you so riled up?” Dean asked, leaning against the building and pulling his cigarettes from his back pocket. He offered the pack to Danny and lit his own while Danny fished one out. They traded the pack and lighter. Danny lit his cigarette and passed the lighter back to Dean. He tucked both away as Danny took a few drags, blowing the smoke out forcefully.

“Nothin’,” Danny pouted.

Dean scoffed and took a drag from his cigarette as he watched people cross the parking lot.

“She said that jock was better than me,” Danny finally muttered, not looking at Dean. 

Dean shrugged. Danny scowled at him.

“Look, man, you want her to like you, you gotta listen to what she says.”

Danny snorted. “So what I become a jock and run around in little shorts?”

Dean flicked his cigarette. “Maybe. Is that what she wants?”

Danny took a drag of his cigarette, looking at Dean through narrowed eyes. “What do you know about this anyhow? I ain’t ever seen you go steady with someone.”

Dean glanced at the diner’s entrance and then raised an eyebrow at Danny. “When’s the last time you saw me make it with someone?”

Danny stopped fussing and looked at him. “Flake off,” he breathed. “Why’ve you never said anything?”

Dean frowned down at the sidewalk. “It’s complicated.”

Danny elbowed him with a chuckle. “Someone’s sister?”

Dean considered; it was almost the truth. “Somethin’ like that.”

“So, what, you changed for her?” Danny studied him, like he didn’t believe.

“In a way,” Dean answered. “She, ah, she believes certain things, things I wasn’t sure I agreed with, but I started thinkin’ about it.” Dean paused and looked out across the parking lot. A group of kids from their school climbed from a car and entered the diner, laughing and joking with each other. “Decided that C- uh, she- she was right.”

Dean hadn’t realized he’d been flirting with Cas until Cas had cornered him in an empty classroom last year and pressed him back against a desk to kiss him. Dean had been hungry for it, grasping and clawing at Cas until he realized what he was doing and pushed Cas away, wiping at his mouth.

He’d been determined to ignore Cas, to pretend he’d never learned that particular truth about himself, but Cas had been relentless, talking to Dean about what it meant, who he was, who _they_ were- showing Dean that Dean was the same person he’d always been, that Cas was the same person he’d been before he’d kissed Dean.

The same person Dean had fallen for.

Danny pushed off the wall suddenly, startling Dean from his thoughts. “I’m gonna do it,” Danny said. “I’m gonna go to gym class.”

“I don’t think-” Dean started to say, but Danny smoothed the sides of his hair back with the heels of his hands, flipped up the collar of his jacket, and shot a cocky grin at Dean before heading into the diner, the strut back in his step.

Dean rolled his eyes. He dropped his cigarette on the ground, crushing it beneath the toe of his boot, and followed after him.

 

* * *

 

Dean slung himself over the railing to sit next to Sonny while Marty settled into her chair in front of them. Cas came up behind Frenchy, looking tired and put out. Dean caught his attention as Jan and Putzie shoved past him. Cas rolled his eyes, used to being ignored as Frenchy’s little brother but still irritated by it, and Dean smirked in commiseration. Cas shuffled past the girl’s bathroom to sit down at the table in the corner so he could meet Dean’s eyes over everyone’s heads.

“I got so many hickeys, people’ll think I’m a leper,” Rizzo groaned.

Kenickie shrugged. “Hey, cheer up. A hickey from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card.”

Rizzo glared at Kenickie as Dean leered at Cas, enjoying the blush that spread across Cas’s cheeks. Dean knew Cas was thinking of the hickeys Dean had left on the inside of his thighs the other night. Dean had paid special attention to the one in the warm hollow of his hip joint, Cas’s hard on rubbing against his cheek and neck as he’d dutifully ignored it until Cas had fisted his fingers into Dean’s hair and forced Dean to suck him off before returning the favor. A shudder ran down Dean’s spine as he remembered the pleasure of the wet heat of Cas’s mouth.

Sandy’s laughter brought Dean back into the moment. “You don’t have to drink tea,” she teased Danny. 

Everyone leaned forward to watch until Danny broke the moment with a muttered, “Well, I don’t like parents.”

Dean looked back over at Cas and held his gaze until Marty stood up, nearly knocking Dean over the railing.

“Hey,” he protested, sliding over as Sonny pushed him aside to squeeze himself next to Marty in an attempt to ditch with her. As Jan and Putzie made plans to head to her house, Dean caught Cas’s eye and tipped his head toward the door. Cas gave a small nod and quirked the corner of his mouth up in half a smile.

Dean followed Doody and Sonny out of the diner, breaking off to fall back into the shadows where the Frosty Palace curved into the building next door. Putzie pushed at Doody and Sonny, trying to get them to leave him and Jan alone before they broke off into pairs and disappeared into the night.

Dean lit a cigarette and waited.

A few minutes later Danny and Sandy exited the diner. Danny caught Sandy’s hand and pulled her close to him. Sandy smiled up at him, warm and adoring. Dean sighed, pushing back the half-formed desire to be free to do that with Cas, to have Cas look at him that way, to be able to look back.

It wasn’t long before Rizzo stormed out, Kenickie’s jacket gone from her shoulders. Kenickie followed, yelling after her, pink milkshake smeared across his face. Dean snorted and took a drag from his cigarette, listening as their argument faded away.

Cas appeared a moment later, pausing in the door, then stepping aside as a few more people exited after him. The lights in the diner flicked off and Cas glanced over his shoulder, looking in the window for a moment, before he made his way over to lean up against the wall next to Dean. Dean held out his cigarette. Cas took it from him, catching his gaze and holding it as he lifted the cigarette and drew in a mouthful of smoke. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling slowly, the smoke drifting into the air between them. Dean’s eyes dropped to watch Cas’s lips part around the smoke. As the last of it cleared, Cas licked his lower lip and smirked, offering the butt back to Dean. Dean took it, leaning back against the wall.

“You’re killin’ me, man,” he grumbled.

Cas snorted.

“Where’s French?”

Cas shrugged a shoulder. “She’s still inside. She said she’d walk home.”

Dean nodded. “You going to the dance thing?”

“Dunno.” Cas glanced over at him. “Are you?”

“Well, I don’t have a date.”

“I’m sure Patty Simcox would be willing to go with you since Danny’s taken.”

“Man, come on,” Dean groaned with a laugh. When Cas said nothing more, Dean glanced over at him to find him studying Dean, face expressionless except for the way his forehead wrinkled.

“Are-“ Cas started and then stopped. “Are you…” He couldn’t seem to bring himself to finish his question.

Dean pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer to Cas. He glanced around the parking, pleased to find it was empty. He reached out and caught Cas’s hand in his own. 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m askin’ you to go with me.” He sighed. “I know we can’t, like, dance together or anything, but I’d like- like to-“ He cut himself off and huffed a derogatory laugh. “Anyway.”

Cas smiled at him, adoration blooming slow and sweet across his face. He squeezed Dean’s hand. “Okay. Let’s go together.”

Dean smiled back, unable to control how wide and pleased it was. Cas blushed and ducked his head. It was utterly endearing and Dean started to lean forward to press a kiss to his mouth when the door to the diner crashed open and Frenchy stumbled out, calling Cas’s name. Cas jerked away from Dean, spinning around and rushing over to her. Dean eased back into the shadows and watched as they climbed into their parents’ car. Cas looked back over his shoulder at Dean, their eyes meeting for just a moment before the car jerked away and disappeared into the night.

 

* * *

 

Dean followed the crowd of students into the gym, his arm slung across Sammy’s shoulders. Sam grumbled under his breath, shoving Dean’s arm off as they entered the gym.

“Come on, kid,” Dean teased, resisting the urge ruffle his hair. Sam eyed him, stepping away as if he knew what Dean was thinking.

“I’m going to find my friends,” Sam grumbled, tugging at his suit coat.

“You look good, Sammy,” Dean appeased. “You gonna ask that Jennifer chick out?”

Sam shrugged. He looked around the gym, his face lighting up when he spotted his friends. He started to take off and then came back, ducking in close to Dean. 

“Hey, if you wanna skip out, I’ll cover for you.” Sam shot Dean a meaningful look before he turned back around and continued making his way to his friends. Dean flushed, tugging at the collar of his shirt in embarrassment. Sam had accepted his thing with Cas easily to Dean’s pleased surprise, but it still made him blush when Sam would obliquely reference it.

Finding Cas at the dance was harder than Dean would have thought. He shuffled through the crowds, shoving at dancers who stepped on his feet, ignoring their angry protests. He passed Sandy and Danny dancing together, slowly making their way to where their friends had gathered. Frenchy stood next to Doody which meant that Cas had to be around somewhere. Dean slunk away, heading to a corner by the bleachers. It wasn’t until everyone lined up to dance The Stroll that Dean spotted Cas, tucked back into a far corner near one of the doors with Hannah.

He hadn’t spotted Dean yet, too busy talking with his twin. He sipped at a glass of punch and then glared down at it with a frown. Dean guessed Sonny had spiked it before Cas could get his cup. As Principal McGee called everyone to pay attention while they introduced the contest, Dean made his way over to stand next to Cas. Up close, Dean could see that Cas was wearing a dark blue suit with a vest that hugged his chest and waist. Dean tugged self-consciously on his suspenders, and when Cas looked up and caught his eye, he couldn’t help but to smile shyly.

Cas returned it, his cheeks pinking, then he slid his eyes over Dean, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. He dragged his eyes up Dean’s form and when they met Dean’s again, the blue of them had darkened. Dean shivered, but resisted reaching out to touch Cas. Hannah cleared her throat uncomfortably. Dean raised his eyebrow at her while Cas shot her an apologetic look.

“I think I’m going to look for the other band members,” Hannah said. She gave Cas a pointed look. “Don’t wander too far.” 

Hannah didn’t approve of their relationship, but Dean had never been able to get a straight answer from Cas if it was because Cas was gay or because he was dating Dean specifically. Dean suspected it was the latter. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall in the spot Hannah had vacated beside Cas. 

In order to keep from staring at Cas, Dean forced his attention on the crowd of students while Principal McGee called for Vince Fontaine. Dean and Cas watched everyone go crazy at the sight of the celebrity, glancing at each other to share an annoyed eye-roll. Coach Calhoun took the mic and stepped up to list the rules of the dance contest.

“Game rule one, all couples must be boy-girl,” he said and the student body laughed.

Dean forced himself not to react, but he still glanced over at Cas to see him glaring down at his drink.

“We should go out there and shock them all,” Dean muttered under his breath as Coach continued on.

Cas snorted.

“And rule three, anyone doing tasteless or vulgar movements will be disqualified,” Principal McGee said as she took over the microphone.

Rizzo shouted, “That leaves us out!” setting off another round of laughter.

“Only if your promise to do tasteless and vulgar movements with me,” Cas responded to Dean with a smirk.

“Baby, those are the only kind of movements I’d do with you,” Dean returned, careful to keep his voice low as he leered at the crowd.

Cas’s deep chuckle sent another shiver down his spine.

They watched in silence as Vince Fontaine spouted off the last of the show’s expectations and the cameras started rolling. To get the contest started, the band played _Hound Dog_ , sending the dancefloor into a frenzy of movement. Cas took the opportunity to step a little closer to Dean while everyone’s focus was on being seen by the cameras.

“You know, just because we can’t dance in the gym doesn’t mean we can’t dance,” he said.

Dean glanced over at him. “Oh?”

Cas smirked and held Dean’s gaze as he stepped back and pushed open the door with his hip. He stepped through it into the empty hallway and Dean swallowed heavily. He held himself still, turning his gaze to the gym floor, watching without seeing as everyone danced to _Born to Hand Jive_ while he counted the seconds in his head. 

He lasted a minute and a half before he followed after Cas. Dean stepped into the hallway, the door thunking shut behind him. He looked around carefully. The hallway was empty except for Cas who stood at the far end, reading a poster hanging on the wall.

“Dean!”

Dean jerked around, looking for Sam as his voiced echoed through the hallway, but Sam was nowhere to be found. Dean glanced down at Cas to see him watching Dean with a furrowed brow. Dean gave a “just a minute” gesture, and Cas tipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Sam?” he called. When he didn’t get an answer, Dean ducked back into the gym. Sam was on the far side, sitting on the bleachers, his arm around the shoulders of a smaller brunette as they both laughed with the rest of their friends.

Dean frowned and shook his head. He stepped back into the hallway and looked down it at Cas. Without looking back, Cas turned the corner at the end of the hall.

Dean followed him around it to find Cas standing before a familiar classroom. Cas raised an eyebrow at him and opened the door. He walked into the room backwards, eyes focused solely on Dean. Dean glanced around the hallway, but saw no one. He slipped into the classroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He leaned up against it to meet Cas’s gaze across the room.

“I should have known you’d come here,” Dean said into the silence.

Cas shrugged. It was the classroom where Cas had first kissed him. Even though Dean had reacted badly, Cas was fond of the room, saying it was where they’d gotten started.

Dean crossed the classroom. Cas met him halfway, pulling Dean into a hungry kiss that had Cas stumbling back into a desk under Dean’s weight. Dean lifted him onto it and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. He slid his hands under Dean’s suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss to pant against Dean’s mouth for a moment before he leaned back and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s suspenders.

“You’re lucky I didn’t jump you in the gym,” Cas murmured, voice rough with lust as he tugged on Dean’s suspenders and pulled him down into another kiss.

Dean laughed against his mouth and slid his hands across Cas’s back to tug at the hem of his vest. “You’re one to talk.”

Cas hummed as he bit Dean’s lip and wrapped his arms around his neck. Cas tightened his legs around Dean’s waist and ground his hips against Dean’s. Dean shuddered at the feel of Cas’s erection pressing against his own and slid a hand into Cas’s hair, changing the angle of the kiss and earning a deep groan. He braced himself on the desk and thrust against Cas. Cas broke their kiss and panted against Dean’s neck, rocking his hips in time with Dean’s movements.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean breathed against his hair.

“God yes,” Cas moaned, tipping his head back as Dean sucked at his neck and licked across the forming bruise. 

The heat in his gut built as they moved against each other, but when Dean tried to reach between them to fumble their pants open, Cas caught his wrist with a growl.

“No. I want you to come like this. I want you to walk around, come drying in your pants, knowing it was because of me,” Cas said, pulling back to look at him. His blue eyes were dark and dilated, his face hungry. Dean thrust hard against Cas, moaning in response. 

Cas twisted his fingers into Dean’s hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, voice wrecked. “You like that idea, don’t you? Want everyone to know who owns you, who gets to touch you, mark you up.” He bit Dean’s neck and Dean buried his face in Cas’s shoulder, stifling his shout as he came in his boxers, jerking against Cas’s hips harshly.

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas groaned, nails digging into his shoulders, legs tightening around his waist, shuddering in Dean’s arms as Dean kissed him through his orgasm.

“Fuck, I love you,” Dean breathed against Cas’s mouth and Cas laughed.

 

* * *

 

“That was awesome!” Dean threw his free arm around Danny’s shoulders, laughing as he shook Doody off the other one.

When Danny didn’t say anything, Dean looked at him. Danny was staring at the cars parked to the side and Dean followed his gaze in time to see Sandy drive away with Frenchy.

“Hey, what’s that about?” Dean asked, letting go of Danny.

Danny coughed, embarrassed, and shrugged as he tugged on the collar of his jacket nervously. “Nothin’,” he muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Man, come on.” He nudged Danny with his elbow. Danny looked at him for a moment before giving in. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the others had moved away and were checking out the damage done to Kenickie’s car.

“I think I screwed up,” Danny confessed, walking further away and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“What happened?”

“Man, I don’t… She got mad at me at the drive-in. Just left me hangin’.”

“Why?”

Danny shrugged, but he wasn’t meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean waited him out and Danny finally said, “It wasn’t a big deal.”

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“It wasn’t.”

“Well, she thought so,” Dean pointed out. “What’d you do?”

Danny grumbled, but finally answered, “I just tried to cop a feel, that’s all.”

Dean snorted.

“What?” Danny glared at him.

“Nothin’, man. Just. You made this big deal about changing for her, but did you actually do anything different? ‘Cause that’s, like, Zuko standard procedure- coping a feel at the drive-in.”

Danny hunched his shoulders and scuffed a boot against the ground.

“Just sayin’, Danny. If you like her, maybe be what _she_ needs instead of worrying about what you can get outta her.”

Danny stared off into the distance, frowning slightly. Dean left him alone, joining the guys to watch Kenickie lament the gaping hole in the side of the car down on his hands and knees.

 

* * *

 

Dean trailed behind Sam, watching him nearly dance in place with excitement at the size of the fair. He really shouldn’t be here, being a freshman, but Dean didn’t think anyone would say anything as long as he hung close to Dean.

When Dean spotted Putzie, Doody, and Sonny attempting to hit Couch Calhoun with a whipped cream pie, Dean whistled for Sam to follow and led him over to the booth. Dean laughed as Eugene hit the Coach, Doody retaliating at the humiliation by shoving a pie into his face. Dean glanced around for Sam, groaning in annoyance when he spotted Sam a few booths away, focused on something further down the line.

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean called, but Sam ignored him and disappeared in the crowds.

Dean started after him, only to be caught by Putzie snagging his arm to drag Dean with him, Doody and Sonny as they moved on. Dean shoved at Putzie as the guys complained about having to go to summer school for PE of all things. Dean was grateful he’d bothered to show up at least enough to get a passing grade.

“Hey, there’s Zuko!” Sonny exclaimed, and Dean glanced over to see Danny walking toward them wearing a letterman sweater and grinning proudly at himself.

“Where did you swipe this letterman’s sweater, huh?” Putzie asked.

“While you tools were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track. How do you like that?” Danny grinned at them.

“I can’t believe it. Danny Zuko turned jock?” Doody asked.

“That’s right. I did.” Danny tugged on the sleeves of the sweater.

“What are you doin’? Deserting us?” Sonny asked, sounding put out.

“Well, you guys can’t follow a leader all your lives, can you?” Danny returned. 

When the guys didn’t respond, Danny looked up, taking in their expressions.

“Oh, c’mon, guys,” he said, exasperated. “You know you mean a lot to me; it’s just that Sandy does, too.” Danny glanced over at Dean, meeting his eyes for just a second. “And I’m gonna do anything I can to get her, that’s all.”

Putzie started to turn away, but froze. At the chorus of wolf-whistles, they all turned to take in Sandy with skin-tight pants and teased hair. Dean laughed to himself and watched as Danny’s mouth dropped open and he started singing for Sandy.

As Sandy sang back, Dean felt someone come up behind him. He glanced over to find Cas watching, his expression a mix of amusement and disdain. Behind him, Dean spotted Hannah hooking elbows with her friends and disappearing into the crowds.

“That’s certainly new,” Cas muttered under his breath.

Dean chuckled. “Danny finally decided that gettin’ Sandy was more important than gettin’ laid.”

Dean and Cas followed the crowd of students as they tracked Danny and Sandy’s progress through the various rides. Dean ignored Danny and Sandy’s singing in favor of focusing on Cas’s warm presence by his side. He eased a step closer to Cas. The movement did not go unnoticed, but Cas only acknowledged it with the slightest widening of his smile.

“Who would have thought the great Danny Zuko would change?” Dean snorted.

“You changed,” Cas returned, giving Dean a warm look.

“It only took six months of constant hounding,” Dean scoffed.

“You still did it,” Cas argued, the warmth in his tone setting Dean’s heart to fluttering. He licked his lips and looked over at Cas, watching him as Cas squinted at Kenickie and Rizzo making out against the test-your-strength game. Dean nudged him with an elbow.

“Hey, Cas?”

Without looking away, Cas answered, “Yes, Dean?”

“I was thinking I’d put college off for a year.”

“Why?” Cas asked, finally looking at him.

Dean lowered his eyes and took a deep breath against his nervousness. “Well, I was thinking that I’d wait and go where you go.”

Cas stared at him, eyes wide, mouth parted in shock.

“Do you… are you…do you mean that?” Cas breathed.

Dean smiled at him tentatively. “Yeah, Cas, I do.”

Cas swallowed heavily, throat clicking, his hands twitching like he wanted to reach for Dean. He didn’t, tucking his hands into his jean pockets and turning away to smile widely at nothing in particular.

It wasn’t much. It wasn’t what Dean could offer to Cas if one of them had been a girl, but it was still a promise, still an offer of hope, of a future. Dean stepped closer to Cas just as Danny sang out, “A womp bom a looma!”

“A womp bam boom!” everyone responded with a cheer.

Cas groaned and hung his head, grumbling under his breath. “How many songs are in this damn movie?”

“What?” Dean asked, frowning at him.

Cas shook his head. “Nothing,” he deflected and followed after everyone as they danced through the fair grounds. Dean trailed after him, Cas’s words sticking in his brain.

Dean frowned as he watched their friends came together in formation, arms raised to an invisible audience. The formation broke apart and the dancers spread out across the fairgrounds before coming back together to perform a line dance which devolved into a new formation. The feeling of discomfort grew worse as Dean realized everyone was dancing a routine, something too organized to be spontaneous. Without direction, they formed lines everyone Strolled through to get their yearbooks, and then Danny and Sandy appeared in a car Dean couldn’t remember seeing before, driving through the lines of dancers as they split apart with a flourish of hands. Dean watched incredulous as the car took off, actually leaving the ground to fly through the air while Sandy waved at them over Danny’s shoulder.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, turning to look at Cas only to find that Cas was gone. “Cas?”

Dean spun around, looking through the crowd of students, trying to find Cas or Sam or Hannah, his heart pounding in his chest, but he couldn’t see any of them. Dean started for the line of booths where he’d last seen Sam, but his legs gave out on him and he stumbled to his knees. Sharp pain ripped through his shoulders and he groaned as something stung his neck.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice rang through the dizziness that blackened Dean’s vision.

“Sam?” he managed to croak, his throat dry, lips chapped and burning.

Sam’s hands cupped his face. He patted Dean’s cheek and then gave him a small shake. “Dean, are you awake?”

Dean cracked an eye open, squinting through the pain. “Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m here. Hold on a sec, man.” Sam’s hands disappeared, and a moment later Sam’s arm wrapped around his chest from behind. Dean’s arms went slack as Sam cut the ropes Dean was hanging from. Dean’s legs gave out, but Sam caught his weight. Dean struggled to get his feet under him.

“What happened?” he asked as Sam lowered him to the ground. Dean looked around in confusion. He was in a warehouse with no windows, the room lit only by weak yellow light filtering in through an open door. Sam kneeled in front of him and set to work untying the ropes that still bound Dean’s wrists together.

“Djinn,” he answered.

Dean opened his mouth to respond when a scuffling noise behind him caught his attention. Dean looked over his shoulder, jerking in alarm, only to find Hannah helping Cas into the room, his arm slung over her shoulders.

“Djinn?” Dean repeated in confusion. He looked around again, frowning. Hadn’t he just been outside?

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean’s chin, forcing Dean to look at him. “I’ll explain later, Dean, but we’ve got to get you out of here.”

“Yeah,” Dean answered, trying to struggle to his feet. “Okay.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, trying to help lift him up. Sam grunted and then they were both falling to the ground, Sam’s heavy weight punching the air from Dean’s lungs. Sam rolled over, still lying across Dean’s legs, raising his hands above his head in time to stop the Djinn as he brought his hand down, ready to touch Sam, blue energy crackling across his skin. Dean struggled to focus, dizzy with exhaustion and the confusion that refused to let up.

The Djinn moaned, pulling his hand away from Sam to reach behind himself as while light burst from his eyes and mouth. Dean flinched away.

“It’s safe now,” he heard Hannah say and then Sam’s weight was gone. Dean opened his eyes to peer up at her. He frowned when he remembered Cas and glanced around to see Cas on his hands and knees across the room, watching Dean.

“Oh,” Dean sighed as blackness took him.

 

* * *

 

Dean started awake to a face-full of garish motel comforter. He blinked blearily around the room as he rolled his tongue around his mouth, making a face at the taste. Every muscle in his body ached and he flopped back down on the bed with a groan.

“There’s water on the table,” Sam offered from behind him. Dean rolled over onto his side and squinted at Sam where he sat at the small table by the window typing away at the laptop. Dean sat up and twisted the cap off the bottle, downing half of it in one go. He wiped a hand across his mouth and looked around the hotel room.

“What happened?”

“Djinn.”

Dean frowned. “Right. You said that.”

Sam stopped typing and looked at him, his eyebrows raised in question. “What do you remember?”

“Um…” Dean thought as he finished the water. “Dude, I think I was in Grease. Complete with singing.” Dean made a disgusted face causing Sam to snort a laugh. “ _Why_ was I in Grease? Last time it was some ideal fantasy world.” Dean rubbed at his eyes.

“Well, it wasn’t actually your dream. It was Cas’s. Hannah thinks the Djinn had trouble creating a fantasy that Cas would believe in, him being an Angel and all. The amount of poison it used was pretty intense.”

“But _Grease_?”

Sam shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe it needed something familiar to Cas? Hannah and I don’t know much about what happened; he passed out not long after you did.”

“Shit. Is he alright?”

“Hannah says so. They’re a few rooms down,” Sam said, nodding in what Dean guessed was the direction of their room.

“Okay.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. I’m gonna hit the shower.”

 

* * *

 

The shower made him feel human again, even if his stomach was audibly complaining. Dean scrubbed his teeth and then leaned out of the bathroom to find Sam watching him in amusement.

“Food?” he asked.

“I can pick up something; there’s a diner nearby.”

“Cool.”

Dean started to duck back into the bathroom when Sam called out after him. “Oh. Hannah came by. She said Cas is awake now.”

Dean gave Sam a thumbs-up through the doorway. He ran a hand over his face and debated on whether or not he was going to go over to check on Cas. He _wanted_ to go over; he just didn’t know if he should. Not when he closed his eyes only to remember the taste of Cas’s mouth, the press of his body against Dean’s, the hungry grasp of his hands. Not when he knew what Cas sounded like as Dean brought him to orgasm.

Dean swallowed heavily and exited the bathroom to find Sam still working on the laptop.

“I thought you were getting food.”

Sam shot him a dirty look. “I am. Hannah asked for some information regarding an angel she and Cas were tracking before they came to help with the Djinn case. I was just finishing up. You comin’ with?”

“Um.” Dean swiped a hand across his mouth. “Yeah. Sure.”

Sam frowned at him, but said nothing, flipping the laptop closed and gathering up the papers he’d been working on. Dean followed him to Hannah and Cas’s room, shifting nervously behind Sam as he knocked on the door.

A moment later, Hannah opened the door to let them both in.

“Sam. Dean, it’s good to see you’re awake,” she greeted.

Dean bit back words of disbelief and settled for an insincere smile, his eyes already on Cas. 

Cas sat on one of the beds, his jacket spread out across the foot of it, tie loosened around his neck. He offered Sam and Dean a small, wary smile, the bags under his eyes dark and pronounced, face pale. Dean shuffled further into the room, fisting his hands in his jacket pockets to keep from reaching out for Cas. He stared at Cas and Cas stared back. Dean wished he could read the look on his face.

“I have the information you were asking about, Hannah.”

“Oh, wonderful,” she said, moving to take the papers from Sam, but Sam held on to them.

“Listen, I was going to pick up food for Dean. Why don’t you come with and we can discuss what I found?”

Dean finally tore his gaze away from Cas to look at Sam. Sam’s face was carefully clear of any expression, eyebrows raised a touch too high. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Hannah frowned.

“I can just read through what you’ve prepared,” she argued.

Cas sighed. “Hannah. Please accompany Sam.” Dean turned around to glare at him. Cas’s voice was rough and dry, the sound of a cough lurking at the edges of each word. “I could use some food myself.”

“Are you-” Hannah stepped toward him at that, a hand already rising to touch Cas. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, but Cas just waved her off.

“We’ll get you something, Cas,” Sam promised, coming up behind Hannah and hooking a hand around her elbow. He guided her from the room, shooting a look at Dean over his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes. 

After the door closed behind them, Dean dropped down on the other bed across from Cas. “You look like shit.”

Cas shot him an unamused look. “A Djinn feeding from you will do that.”

Dean huffed a dry laugh, smiling slightly before letting it fade away. They sat in silence until Dean shifted, uncomfortable. “So, Grease, huh?”

Cas groaned and eased himself back on the bed to sit resting against the headboard. Dean frowned in concern, hands flexing against his thighs.

“It was the only thing the Djinn could get to stick.”

“What else did he try?”

“Heaven. A- what would you call it- an ‘apple pie life’. So to speak.” Cas paused, his eyes unfocused in thought. “Heaven could not be duplicated. The look maybe, but not the feel. It’s infinite in a way something mortal cannot understand.”

“And the good life?” Dean asked.

Cas raised a shoulder in a shrug. “I have never known or experienced in anything in that regard. Even when I was human, it was… different.” 

Cas glanced over at him but Dean looked away. He swallowed against the knot of guilt that always made it difficult to breathe when he remembered Cas’s life as a human, what it had ended up being instead of what it should have been. Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to say something, anything, an apology maybe, but Cas continued talking before he could find the words.

“I think it finally went for something familiar. Grease had been on the television the night before so it was what was freshest.” Cas paused. “I would have watched something else had I known.”

Dean barked a laugh. “All those damn songs,” he said, remembering.

Cas’s mouth turned up in a warm smile as he watched Dean. “Yes.”

“When did you know?” Dean asked, curious, finally meeting Cas’s eyes again.

“After the drag race at Thunder Road.”

“That late?”

Cas made a considering noise. “There were instances where I had déjà vu, but after the race Sandy was talking to Frenchy about her relationship with Danny and I realized I was remembering things I was not present for. It came quickly after that.”

That meant that Cas had known when Dean had told him about his college plans. Dean frowned, rolling the implications of that around in his mind.

“I didn’t realize something was off until you made that crack about the songs,” Dean said, “but you were gone by the time it really sank in that something was wrong and then I woke up.”

“I wanted to make sure you were still in the hallucination.”

Dean nodded. He flexed his hands. They were talking around the one thing Dean wanted to ask. 

“I knew last time- that I was trapped by the Djinn. Why didn’t I this time?”

Cas looked over at him, head lolling against the wall. He looked exhausted, but he kept his attention on Dean. “Even as weak as I am, it takes a powerful Djinn to subdue an angel into believing such a hallucination. Though I suspect that-” Cas cut himself off, turning away from Dean. After a moment he continued, “Hannah believes he was probably of a significant age and power. If I believed in the hallucination, then it would be easy to sway a human to believe in it.”

Dean grunted in acknowledgement and checked his watch. Knowing Sam, he was probably stalling to give him time to talk to Cas. Dean considered just asking what he wanted to know. He twisted his hand nervously against his leg, staring past Cas toward the bathroom door. It was cracked open slightly, the light off. Cas had asked for food; did he need to sleep? To use the bathroom? How badly had the Djinn drained him?

Dean glanced at Cas to find Cas staring at him. When their eyes met, Cas sucked in a deep breath. Dean swallowed against the panic rising in his throat.

“Dean, I wanted to apologize.”

Dean blinked. “What?”

Cas looked away, red staining his cheeks. Dean shifted to look at him closer. “For- for getting you trapped in my hallucination. For the way our relationship manifested.”

Okay. So they _were_ going to talk about it. He opened his mouth to respond, but didn’t know what to say. Cas continued, unaware.

“Part of the reason the previous attempts failed was because I knew you were in danger. The Djinn finally used you to subdue me.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered. 

Cas’s face twisted with an emotion Dean didn’t recognize. “It wouldn’t be the first time you were used against me in such a manner.”

“What? What does that mean?”

Cas met his gaze, but didn’t answer, choosing to say, instead, “I don’t know if the… nature of our relationship was the fault of the Djinn or my own, but I would not want to make you uncomfortable-”

“Wait.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas. “You don’t know if it was the Djinn or not?”

Cas’s eyes shot wide. He sat up. “No. I- I meant-”

“You smiled.”

Cas gaped at him, panic still edging into his expression.

“I told you I was going to go to college with you and you smiled. But you knew. You just said you already knew.”

Cas looked away.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean swore. Cas looked guilty, face strained, his entire body tense. Dean stood up to lean over Cas on the bed and reached out to grab that stupid tie and jerk Cas toward him. He pressed his mouth against Cas’s hard and fast. Cas froze for just a moment before he surged up against Dean, reaching up to wrap a hand around Dean’s neck, pulling him down. Dean obeyed, straddling Cas and pressing himself against Cas’s body, a strange sob of relief breaking free before he could stop it.

It was their first kiss and it wasn’t. It was achingly familiar but different. Instead of the young build of teenage bodies, they had the hard bodies of men who fought and worked. His stubble rasped against Cas’s. Cas’s hands felt wide and warm, gripped him harder and tighter. Dean groaned and rocked his hips down into Cas’s. Cas growled back, the sounds deeper, harsher than it had been in the illusion, and it sent a desperate shudder down Dean’s spine. Cas pulled at Dean’s jacket, jerking it off his shoulders, and for one brief moment they weren’t in a motel on a bed that creaked with every movement, but in a dark classroom trying desperately to be quiet while dance music echoed down the hallway.

Dean pulled back and stared at Cas, taking in the angles of his face, the shine of his eyes dark with lust, mouth red and swollen. Cas quit tugging at Dean’s jacket and just held him, meeting Dean’s study with a silent question.

Dean drew in a shuddering breath before he leaned forward to kiss Cas, not with urgency or hunger, but with relief. Cas stroked a hand through Dean’s hair and smiled against his mouth, just enough that Dean could feel it in the curve of his lips. 

Dean broke the kiss again. “I can’t really go to college with you,” Dean said, and Cas rolled his eyes. “But you could stay. With Sam and me. With me.”

“At the Bunker?”

Dean slid off Cas’s lap to sit on the bed, tugging his jacket back into place. He shifted over to press his back against the headboard beside Cas, his arm pressed against the length of Cas’s. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Or go with us on cases. Just… stick around.”

Cas reached out to take Dean’s hand. “I think I would like that.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand, his chest tight. “Good,” he breathed out. “Good.”


End file.
